Want U Back
by splashfire99
Summary: Lil' T ended her relationship with Glitch over the fear that they could be found out. But when Lil' T finds out that Glitch has a new girlfriend, well... she just can't take it. Lil' T and Glitch
1. Chapter 1

**Splashfire99:** Hey, guys! This is my first ever DC story! Well, I actually based it on the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, and Lil' T is my favourite dancer in DC2... So, enjoy! Oh, and its kinda confusing, so I'll explain everything in the next chapter.

"See ya tomorrow, Karen!" Glitch said cheerfully, kissing his new girlfriend on the cheek. "You too, Glitch!" Karen smiled. The two kissed again before they separated. Unknown to them, Lil' T had been watching them from inside the nearly empty music shop. (It was night! Even Taye had already gone to sleep early!) She was Glitch's former girlfriend. _This is my entire fault._ Their relationship had ended two weeks ago when Lil' T decided that the risk was too high. Two teens from rival dance crews in love? It sounded impossible. Glitch hadn't wanted her to end it that was for sure. But he let her, anyway. Since then, Lil' T had tried to forget him. But she couldn't. And worse, when she heard from Mo that Glitch had taken Karen as his girlfriend, she just couldn't get that off her mind any longer.

She wanted him back.


	2. Chapter 1: The Flashbacks

Chapter 1: The Flashbacks

Splashfire99: I'll try and make it clearer about what exactly is happening. But basically, this chapter is about Glitch and Lil' T flashbacking on what they had been through together. And I'll try and bring in the lyrics of Want U Back... Oh, and I don't think this chapter makes any sense.

_I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth I whip my..._

The crowd cheered as FlashForward finished their performance to the song "Whip My Hair". Lil' T smiled as she walked off the platform, but that smile faded as quickly. Friday, 3p.m. Usually, she would sneak out at this time to meet Glitch at their secret hideout...

"Uh...are you okay, T?" Her sister's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "Nothing! Just...thinking." Lil' T said. Well, of course she couldn't tell Taye about Glitch. If she let out even one single word, both she and Glitch would be toast!

Lil' T quickly gulped down one can of Coca Cola Zero before making her way to her room. She quickly pulled off the poster on the wall, and behind it was a square shaped hole. In this large hole was a wooden box. Lil' T snagged out the box before re-pasting the poster. The box was filled with lots of things. A Rihanna album, photos of past dance battles, and even a FlashForward membership card. Lil' T lifted up all the objects until only two remained. A small rose and a photo of her and Glitch...

**Lil'T's Flashback**

Everyone clapped as Riptide finished their song. "Stay calm, T" Taye told her. "I know." She said. She wouldn't want any other dance crews laughing at them, anyway. The sisters slowly stepped onto the platform as their song "Get Ur Freak On" by Missy Elliot began to play. They really tried their best to follow the music. The tempo was alright for them. No one tripped.

_Get ur freak on..._

_Get ur freak on..._

The crowd cheered louder for them when they finished. Taye and Lil' T waved at everyone as they exited the platform. But out of the whole crowd, Lil'T could sense one pair of eyes fixed on her. Searching through the crowd, she spotted Glitch. Their eyes met. She quickly looked down, and tried not to blush. She had seen him around already for two months. Why now? Why did it have to start now?

Later, it was Hi-Def's turn. Lil'T knew she was meant to be a bit jealous, but she felt a bit amazed as well. It was clear FlashForward would have no chance in beating them. Glitch still had his eyes on her as he walked down the platform. Lil'T felt a bit upset. She did like him, but why him? He was from a rival dance crew! She had lots of admirers. Why couldn't any of them cause her to feel like this instead of Glitch?

Lil'T was just thinking this over as Glitterati was performing. Just then, she heard a whisper. "Psst! T!" Glitch was standing behind her. Her heart nearly stopped. "I need to talk to you." He hissed. "Now?" "Duh!" "Huh...okay." she replied. Glitch snatched her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd. (Lucky no one saw them: after all, it was all black, except for the platform!) "So , what is it?" Lil'T asked, folding her arms across her chest. Glitch paused. "I-I can't say what I need to now. Just meet me tomorrow at the deserted alley." "Deserted?" "Y' know, the one nobody ever goes into?" "Yeah?" "Meet me there. 3.00." Glitch continued. Lil'T's eyes went wide. "But my sister-" "Lil'T! Just come, okay?" His eyes were pleading. (That coming from Glitch? You've got to be joking.)

"Glitch! Where are you?" Mo's voice. Glitch froze. "Uh Oh. Gotta go. See ya, Lil'T." Glitch scrambled off, leaving Lil'T to decide to go or not.

**End of Lil'T's Flashback**

Lil'T sighed. She closed off the box and flopped onto her bed. She did go to meet him that day. He taught her how to get to their hideout. This continued for about thirty weeks. Of course, Glitch had tried to kiss her, but Lil'T would have to stop him. Just in case Taye could see a kiss mark on her mouth...

_Boy, you can say anything you wanna _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya..._

_That song..._she thought. She recognised it, but couldn't remember where it came from.

_I want u back,_

_Want u back, _

_Want, want u, want u back..._

She felt sorry for whoever sang that song. It was just like the sadness and regret she felt when she saw Glitch with Karen

_I broke it up, thinkin you'd be cryin_

_Now I feel like shh, lookin at you flyin_

_I want u back,_

_Want u back,_

_Want, want u, want u back..._

**Meanwhile**

"You know, you and Karen look sweet together!" Mo teased. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." Glitch answered. He walked into his own room and locked the door behind him. Sitting on his vibrantly coloured bed, he took out his wallet. Behind his Hi-Def card, he pulled out a photo of Lil'T. _I haven't_ _seen you in a while. Where are you now, T? I wish I could meet you again..._

**Glitch's Flashback**

"What? But why?" Glitch asked in horror. Lil'T sighed. "Glitch, look. If we continue meeting like this, we'll risk being found out." "I know, but I lo-""It's for our own good. I'm sorry." Lil'T backed away and ran off. Glitch just stood there and watched her leave. If this was what Lil'T wanted, well, then he couldn't say a thing. She was right, anyway. If he was found out, Mo would kill him. Literally.

**End of Glitch's Flashback**

He wanted to forget her. That's why he paired off with Karen. Karen liked him. But he wasn't really sure about him liking her back.

**Splashfire99:** Like the star crossed lovers of Dance Central 2. Bleahh! So why doesn't Glitch actually like Karen back? That will come in the next chapter. (But I think its cause Karen is really different from Lil'T.)


	3. Chapter 2: Differences, differences

Chapter 2: Differences, differences

Karen. Glitch's so called girlfriend. Capable of getting her way. Fashion fanatic. And five stars for her occasional snootiness. (Glitch had to put up with it.) She didn't exactly like music, which was one thing. The other, she disliked Lil'T.

Glitch had to let her in on that secret. He made her promise not to tell anyone. Karen wasn't going to; she liked Glitch, after all. (Duh! He was part of a famous dance crew!) But she was jealous of Lil'T. She could tell that Glitch wasn't really over her. _Oh, come on, Glitch!_ She would think angrily. _I'm prettier than her!_ _What's Lil'T got that I don't have?_

Lil'T didn't like Karen either. She was just too much. Curly pink hair, which she thought was crazy. Lilac eyes. Big dangly earrings. And a neon blue dress with neon high heels. She was that particular kind of person that couldn't leave home without earrings, lipstick, or the latest style of clothes. A _typical _ fashion fanatic. Plus, Karen would sniff disapprovingly at her every time they saw each other. Glitch didn't say a thing. He just cast a sad look at Lil'T before grabbing Karen's arm and pulling her elsewhere.

Glitch and Lil'T had never talked again ever since their breakup. If they talked, someone could figure out the connection. Plus there was Karen. She had once threatened Lil'T that if she talked to Glitch again, she would make her life miserable. Lil'T had just coolly stepped past her. "Don't listen to her." Taye said about Karen. She had seen her threaten Lil'T (But didn't hear it. Phew!) "Karen's nothing but trouble." And Lil'T agreed with that.

_Please this ain't even jealousy_

_She ain't got on me_

_Tryin to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans..._

In this case, the song was right. Except that Karen hated jeans.

_You, clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawlin' back like boo, hoo, hoo..._

Lil'T was still in the process of remembering what song that was. It was obvious the title was Want U Back, but where did it come from?

**With Glitch( and that Karen)**

"Isn't that dress neat?" Karen squealed, pointing at the window. "Yes." Glitch said, without looking. He was really starting to feel irritated. Karen was definitely NOT his type. As they passed by a music shop, Glitch spotted a poster A poster of Taye and Lil'T. As Glitch looked up longingly at the poster, Karen glared at it. _Aren't I better than her?_ She thought jealously_. And please! FlashForward? What kinda name is that?_

(That was really insulting, Karen. She's gonna get in _trouble_!)

_We used to be_

_But now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front of your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realised that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We could just be friends_

_But don't try to sting all over again..._

Glitch had a feeling that rap had something to do with him and Lil'T, but why?


	4. Chapter 3: Soundtracks

Chapter 3: Soundtracks

**Splashfire99:** Sorry for the abrupt introduction of a new character to the story…..

_This is the dumbest thing I've ever done,_ thought Lil'T to herself. For no reason, she wanted to find where that song was from. So, her only plan was to search through all the albums in the music store, until she found the song. She had already searched through 20 albums, but still no luck.

"Hey, Lil'T!" Lil'T jumped and spun round. "Tess?" she asked. Tess was her good friend, and the only person, to her, that knew about her and Glitch. She promised not to tell anyone. Tess greeted Lil' T with a cool smile. "T! What's up?" They slapped a high five. Tess sighed. "I heard Glitch has Karen. You're pretty upset, right?"

Lil'T looked down sadly. "I know. But why did he choose her? She doesn't even act like him, or me." Tess folded her arms across her chest, dark green eyes filled with confusion, her green leaf pendant swinging. "I don't know." She confessed. Lil' T adjusted her cap a bit. "Anyway, I'm looking for a song named Want U Back." Tess paused and counted with her fingers. "Is the singer a boy or a girl?" "Girl, I guess." Tess snapped her fingers. "Then you're looking for Cher Lloyd!"

Lil' T quickly scanned down the singers. "Cascada…Cady Groves…. Cher Lloyd!" She pulled the first album and looked at the back. "There!" Tess said, pointing. The words Want U Back were right there. "I heard it on 91.3 FM." Tess explained. "And it's got Astro too." "Who?" "Astro. A rapper. You know, Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, featuring Astro?" Lil' T had no idea that the song included a rapper. "It's a sad song, right?" asked Lil' T. "Yep." Sighed Tess. "Well, look at that! It's Miss T and her friend!" a voice said.

To the duo's horror, Glitch and Karen were standing there.

"Glitch?" said Lil' T.

"Karen." Tess snarled.

"What kind of clothes are those?" Karen mocked, looking the two up and down in amusement. "FlashForward themed clothes." Tess replied, annoyed. Lil' T and Glitch didn't say anything, but just looked at each other. Lil'T looked at Glitch, shocked. Glitch looked back at her, shocked too.

Meanwhile, Tess and Karen were having a debate to see who could insult the other the best. "You look like an army corporal!" Karen snapped. "You look like an overdone fashion project!" Tess shot back. "Flash Forward Freak!" "First Class Fashion Fanatic!" "Tomboy!" "Beauty Queen!"

Lil'T felt her heart beat faster. _Glitch. It's the first time I've seen him face to face ever since I broke it up._ Glitch was feeling nervous too. _It's her. It's really her. _They just stood there, staring at each other. It wasn't long before Karen noticed this and quickly grabbed Glitch's arm. "Come on, Glitch! Let's go!" Glitch had to let himself be dragged off. Lil'T cast a sad look at him before turning away. But then, Glitch whispered quickly, "Lil'T! I'm really sorry about this." Lil'T whipped round, hoping to see him, but both he and Karen were gone.

"Sorry, T." Tess said. "I know." Lil'T replied. "Nice insults" "Thanks!" Lil'T had finally identified the song. "Hey, Tess. I want you to replace your sister Trixie as our backup dancer for the competition." Trixie had just contracted chickenpox. "Why?" "You're familiar with the dance moves. I could really use some help." Tess grinned. "In that case, count me in!" The girls high fived before walking home. They had a plan, and it was definitely going to work. 


	5. Chapter 4: Spinning Round

Chapter 4: Spinning Round

"Yeah, bye, Karen!" Glitch waved casually to Karen before going inside his house. "Hey, Glitch!" Mo called from the kitchen. "Hey, Mo!" Glitch called back.

Glitch dejectedly flopped onto the couch with a sigh. Lil'T's sad look was still stuck in his mind. _Why did our relationship have to be so difficult?_ Actually, when he looked at Karen's picture, he wanted to laugh out loud. Just imagine a girl with a casual T-shirt and jeans with brown, curly hair. Dye the hair pink, replace the T-shirt and jeans with a blue dress, and put high heels and big, dangly earrings, and the finished result would 100% look like Karen. Too outrageous. He really was deciding whether to end his relationship he had with this ridiculous-looking teen. That's when Glitch remembered: another dance competition coming up. He would see Lil'T again. Glitch wondered how hurt she was when she saw him with Karen.

_One day,_ Glitch thought. _One day, we'll be back together, Lil'T. I promise._

Meanwhile, Karen angrily slumped back down on the couch and turned the television. "In a dance battle," the reporter said. "FlashForward once again emerged winner over Riptide." Karen immediately turned off the TV and threw the remote to the floor. "FlashForward this, FlashForward that!" she said, annoyed. _Glitch is mine, Lil'T! Mine! Face it! You won't steal him from me!_

Meanwhile, Lil'T arrived back at her house with Tess. "Hey, Lil'T!" Taye emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, Taye! Tess can replace Trixie for the competition, right?" Taye grinned. "Sure!" "And…uh… can we change the song?" Taye was confused. "Why?" Lil'T looked at her, embarrassed. "Well, there's this gut I used to be with, but he's with another girl now, and, I wanted to show him I still care for him and stuff. So, I wanted to dance to the song "Want U Back." Taye shrugged. "Okay."

The dance competition drew nearer as the days passed. Finally, the day came. The venue was crowded. The fans to each crew were set apart from each other a lot. Amongst the crowds, Lil'T could see Mo, Glitch, and Karen. A very arrogant Karen. Lil'T couldn't take it anymore. She turned away and headed in another direction.

Glitch turned to look at her as she walked away. She looked hurt, he thought, her back was slouched, and her cap was pulled down. Tess patted her gently, before turning to stare. Glitch followed her eyes. That's when he noticed she was glaring at Karen. Anger rose up inside him. Lil'T hurt. Tess upset. Karen smirking at her. That's it!

"We need to talk, Karen!" Glitch said, snatching her wrist and pulling her out the crowd.


	6. Chapter 5:Want You Back

Chapter 5: Want U Back

Lil' T was feeling nervous. Her heart was beating faster than ever. "Don't worry. Just imagine that you're only dancing in front of Glitch. I'm sure he'll be happy." Imagining Glitch smiling made the anxiety in Lil'T fade, to be replaced by determination. "Okay, Tess. I'll try."

Meanwhile, Glitch hauled Karen to a deserted alley and pushed her to the wall. Karen smirked. "You trying to give me a kiss?" Glitch gave her one tight slap across the face. "Hey! What are you doing?" Karen shrieked. "That's what I do to two-faces!" Glitch replied nonchalantly. "You want to keep Lil"T and I apart." "What does that have to do with it?" "You were never what I thought you were." Glitch said. "No matter how hard you try, you will never have me." Karen sniffed. "Well, if I can't, then who can? Lil'T, I suppose?' "Yes." Glitch replied. He walked out of the alley. "Goodbye, Karen. And I hope I never see you again."

Glitch made it back just in time to see Flashforward on the platform. Lil'T gulped. I won't need to worry. All the dance moves reappeared in her head, and Lil'T let the music lead her.

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
>So I needed to upgrade<br>So I went and walked away-way-way  
>Now, I see you've been hanging out<br>With that other girl in town  
>Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns<em>

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this<em>

_Boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be crying<br>Now I feel like shh looking at you flying  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<em>

_Please, this ain't even jealousy  
>She ain't got a thing on me<br>Trying to rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans  
>You clearly didn't think this through<br>If what I've been told is true  
>You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo<em>

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on!<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this<em>

_Boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'<br>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<em>

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
>When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh<br>Ohhh, and you might be with her  
>But I still had you first uh oh uh oh<em>

_Let's go! Astro!  
>We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me<br>Baby i'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
>Dated her in front your place so you can see it all<br>I remember the times, when we used to bond  
>But I never realized that you wanted to be mine<br>So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
>I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you<br>Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart  
>Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start<br>You want me back?  
>We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again<br>_

_Boy you can say anything you want  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back  
>I broke it off thinking you'd be crying<br>Now I feel like shh looking at you flying  
>I want you back<br>I want you back  
>Wa-want you, want you back<br>_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back…_

Everyone clapped as Lil'T, Taye and Tess did the finishing move. Glitch observed her closely as she walked off the platform. _Her eyes…was that… pain?_Glitch thought of an idea.

Later, Lil'T was walking back home when Tess ran up to her. "Hey, T! Glitch asked me to give this to you." She handed her a folded paper and ran off. Lil'T looked confused. She opened the paper. Inside, read:

_Lil'T:_

_Meet me at our secret hideout. I hope you can remember where that is._

_Glitch__  
><em> 


	7. Chapter 6: Together

Chapter 6: Together

Lil'T ran through the streets. _I can't believe I'm doing this again. _She was going to meet Glitch. She quickly bolted into the deserted alley, and headed into the secret alley. She was excited. What did Glitch have to tell her? Lil'T walked into the secret hideout. She sighed. She really missed this place.

"You came." Lil'T jumped and looked up. Glitch was leaning against the wall. "Glitch?" "Hey, Lil'T." Glitch greeted her. "So, what did you want me to come here for?" Lil'T asked nervously. His gaze softened. "I…uh… saw your dance." "I know." Lil'T said. Glitch steadied himself and walked closer until he was a distance away from her. "Did you choose that song on purpose/" Lil'T froze. "I…er…yes." She admitted. She avoided Glitch's gaze. I understand if you kick me out, but I just couldn't bear seeing you with-"

Just then, a hand stroked her face. She looked up. Glitch was really close to her now. "T…I broke up with Karen." "You did?" "Yeah. She was never my type. You are." He gazed at her.

"Glitch, I…" To her surprise, Glitch silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. "T…I …love…..you…." he whispered. Lil'T's face grew hotter as blood rushed to her cheeks. "I love you too, Glitch." Glitch then leaned in…and kissed her. Lil'T felt a big rush of joy in her heart as she threw her arms around his neck.

_I really owe Tess for her help._

**Splashfire99:** Ok, this story is finally finished! I can have one less story to work on!


End file.
